The Geode Gems Season 1
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: AU: The Geode Gems, originally known as the Crystal Gems, have protected humanity for thousands of years. However, their numbers have dwindled very low during that time, leaving Lapis,Ruby, Opal, and Rose Quartz's son, Steven, to protect the world while having tons of weird/awesome hijinks!
1. The Past

Greg wiped his forehead, beads of sweat dripping from his hand. He wiped it on his shirt as he sat down on the back of his van. He loudly sighed, reaching into his red cooler for a soda. However, right when he opened the soda, at least half of its content flew out and into the mouth of a blue hued girl wearing a blue sleeveless dress. When the girl gulped it down, she smiled widely.

"Hey Greg, you look almost as red as Ruby. So how's it going?" Greg sighed once again, giving her a half smile. "Okay I guess. Building a house is hard! Good thing Opal is making some progress."

"Well, Steven is playing with his little friend from that Fryman family, PeeDee. Mind if I sit here?"

"Fine by me,Lapis. But you know, you don't have to steal my sodas like that, you can just ask for one." Lapis laughed lightly, sitting next to the human man.

"I know that, it's just so much fun!" Lapis said. "Hey, remember when I first showed you that trick? You were so-" Suddenly, the van shook, scaring both occupants.

Another gem peered over the top, a wide grin on her face. Lapis huffs, frowning,"Opal, don't do that! You scared us!" Opal flips onto the ground, hands on her hips.

"Sorry,just wanted to tell you that the house is done."

Greg looked at her amazed, his smile mirroring Opal's, exclaiming "Whoa, really? That's great, you're the best!"

"Anytime Greg-o." Opal replied, giving a thumbs up before turning to Lapis. "Hey Lapis, how's it going?"

Lapis doesn't respond, only looks away while rubbing her arm, blushing blue but has a face etched with a scowl. Opal chooses not to say anything more, instead asking, "Also, has anyone seen Ruby? She said she'd be back by now after she retrieved the Ocean Beetle. You don't think she got hurt, do you?"

As if on cue, a red blur bursts from the ocean, screaming bloody murder until it falls flat on its face in front of the trio. Surprisingly, the gem is unhurt.

"Hello Ruby." Lapis replied flatly. "Hey Lapis!" Ruby said, muffled by the sand, still not moving.

Opal crouched down near Ruby, lifting her by the arm holding Ruby's gem. She asked, "Did you get the Ocean Beetle?" Ruby immediately hands the four-handed gem the sea blue beetle, which was still alive.

"Yeah, that was pretty-pretty rough, I think I won't go on mission for the next few weeks."

"*Laugh*Next time don't go off on your own hot-head." Opal bubbled the beetle and sent it to the temple in one swift motion.

Two young boys around 6 run up to the van, yelling "Dad, dad!" and "Mr. Universe!" The shorter boy with curly black hair jumps onto Greg's lap, grinning sweetly.

"Whoa, there Steven, be careful, you might hurt your old man!" Greg exclaimed, laughing. Steven, being more cautious, scoots in between Lapis and his father, as PeeDee, the blonde haired boy,starts babbling on.

"Mr. Universe, we just saw a jellyfish! We caught a jellyfish with my blue net, it was purple with blue dots on it! We put it on the sand, but then it sort of- absorbed into the sand."

"Aww, PeeDee, I wanted to tell them!" Lapis smiled, standing up and brushing her dress off.

"PeeDee, I think it's time to go home, it's almost 5:00!" PeeDee nodded, taking Lapis' hand and waving to Steven. "Bye Steven, see you tomorrow!"

While Lapis walked away with the blonde boy, Greg grabbed a ukulele from the mess of stuff in his van, handing it to his son. "Hey guys, want to hear this song Steven's been working on?"

"You're teaching Steven to play that mini-guitar? Why? It's just noise made into a pattern?" Once Ruby said this, Opal rolled her eyes, dropping the red colored gem on the sand before responding: "I'm sure he's great Greg! How long have you been teaching him?"

"A couple of weeks, he learns fast. Anyway, this is Steven's song, so sing away kiddo." The three turned to the boy, who strums the ukulele a few times to get his rhythm before beginning.

Steven:

 _If you're evil and you're on the rise,_

 _You can count on the four of us to take you down!_

 _Cause we are good and evil won't control us,_

 _We'll win the fight, then go out for donuts,_

 _We! Are the Geode Gems!_

 _We'll always find a way!_

 _(Greg starts clapping to the beat, which confuses Opal and Ruby at first)_

 _Even if you think we can't,_

 _We'll always save the day!_

 _(Opal and Ruby join in on the clapping, both gems smiling)_

 _That's why the people of. Our. World._

 _Believe in,_

 _Opal, Lapis Lazuli, and Ru-by, and STEVEN!_

Once Steven finishs, he is applauded by Ruby, Opal, and Greg, who are all smiling. Once they finish, Opal pulls Steven into a hug, lifting him into the hug while he laughs.

"That was amazing Stev-o! I never knew you had such talent! You'll be a rock star before you know it!"

"Alright, time to go, me and Steven are going to see that new Lonely Blades movie that just came out."

Opal puts Steven, both her and the hot head gem saying Goodbye.

"Bye you guys, I can't wait to live with you!

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi, this is my first Steven Universe fanfic. I decided that I would make an alternate version of the series, like the Home world gem swap au. However, I decided to make a more detailed one and try to be more creative. So far, you probably have noticed the biggest changes from the original are that the group is named the Geode Gems,Opal is permanently fused instead of Garnet, Lapis is apart of the team, and Sapphire is missing from the dynamic. I will continue this further, but I would like to have contributions from the readers to decide how each chapter should go. Please send in your episode ideas through either the reviews or the PM box.**

 **Okay, enjoy!**


	2. To Control a Gem

**Author's note: Time for chapter 2! This one will definitely be a lot longer than the last one and much better.**

 **turn forever you and me: Thanks for the great episode idea, I really think I can work with that! Keep giving suggestions if you have any more.**

* * *

 **Present day…**

The warp pad glowed as the four activated it, and Steven giggled as they floated through the stream. Meanwhile, the other gems remained serious, Opal being the only smiling.

"Remember gems, our first priority is to find and retrieve the Moon Goddess Statue. Anything else comes second." Ruby and Sapphire nodded at Opal's command, while Steven keeps giggling as he floated.

"Opal, how long will this take anyway? I really don't want to be long here!" Ruby said, arms crossed. Lapis scoffed at this, rolling her eyes. "What? Why'd you scoff?!"

"Nothing…"

After a few minutes the Geode Gems arrive at their destination, Steven about to fall on the ground when Opal catches him by his arms. She then sets him down before stepping off of the warp pad.

"Looks like we're here gems." Steven gasps when he looks at their surroundings. It is a cavern filled with glowing yellow and orange crystals, lighting the way.

"Wow, this place is amazing! If I were a statue, I'd definitely want to be here!"

Opal turns to the group, hands on her hips. "Okay, there are two ways to go, Ruby,you take Steven down left path, while me and Lapis will go down the path to the right. If you find the statue, come back to the warp pad!"

"On it." Steven says, saluting her. He then runs off, followed by Ruby.

"Steven, wait up!"

As Steven and Ruby run out of sight, Lapis turns to Opal, worried. "Opal, are you sure they'll be okay? Steven is so young, and may not know what to do if a monster comes out of nowhere."

"I can't be sure of anything." Opal becomes more serious, hands clenched. "But I think he'll be able to handle himself when the time comes. Just have faith in him."

* * *

Steven has stopped running now, walking slowly as he breaths heavily. Ruby runs up next to him, slowing down to match his pace.

"So, Ruby, what's so important about this Moon Statue?"

"Oh, that. I'm not really sure. Lapis says it's important though, going on and on about how it was the key to restoring a water temple that used to belong to Blue Diamond."

Steven stops, looking at Ruby confused. "Who's Blue Diamond? Are they someone important?"

Ruby stops as well, but gasps at what she sees in front of them.

"Hey, I think that's it!" Ruby runs up to a large statue of a thin woman with long wavy hair and a dress, holding a diamond shaped jewel. "Man, this was really easy!"

Steven stands back, looking down on the ground they're standing on, which is made of a yellow stone with holes in it. His face becomes filled with worry, as Ruby tries to pry the statue from the ground.

"Umm, Ruby, I don't think this is a good idea." Ruby manages to rip the statue from it's place, but it immediately crumbles into multiple pieces as the ground begins rumbling. Ruby backs up near Steven, summoning her boxing glove.

"Yeah, yeah maybe you were right Steven."

Suddenly, large, yellow spiders explode from the ground, 7 spiders in total. Steven screams, grabbing a large piece of loose crystal and holding it out defensively. "Giant spiders! Ruby, do something!"

A giant spider tries to attack Steven, who uses the Crystal piece to block it. Ruby grabs a spider by its leg and punches it in its head, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

Steven continues to hit at the monsters with the makeshift weapon, while Ruby kicks and punches them.

"Steven, run!"

"What?! No, I want to help!" Ruby grabs Steven with one arm, lifting him up and making the boy drop the Crystal.

"I said RUN!" Ruby throws Steven far away as he screams, only taking a second to stop hearing him when he goes too far away.

Soon, all the spiders are gone after being defeated and Ruby just stands there out of breath, putting away her weapon. She searches the ground for gems, but find none. A pit grows in Ruby's stomach, searching for the gem of the monster.

 _Hisssss…_

Ruby freezes, eyes turning into pinpoints, as she slowly turns around, coming face to face with a bright yellow anaconda with 5 different tails, with orange crystal eyes and a large orange spot on the back of its head. Ruby doesn't move for a few seconds, standing perfectly still.

The anaconda suddenly attacks, grabbing Ruby's arms with its tail.

* * *

Steven lands right on the warp pad on his back. He lies there for a minute, back still aching from hitting the ground so hard.

AGHHH, STAY AWAY!" Steven sits straight right up immediately, eyes darting around frantically.

"Ruby! Where are you?!" Steven begins to stand up, getting himself steady again. He sees something being to emerge in the darkness, squinting to see it. "What the…who is that?"

"STEVEN!" Lapis squeaked, pulling him into a tight hug as she flies straight over to him. "Thank goodness you're okay! This place, it's INFESTED with these disgusting spiders! We need to get out of here NOW!"

Opal runs onto the warp pad, followed by multiple spiders. She summons a whip and a spear from her gems, combining them into a bow and arrows. Pulling the bow back, multiple glowing arrows are summoned.

"Steven,where's Ruby?!" Opal shouted out, glancing behind her to see Ruby is missing.

"She-she's still in there! We need to go back for her!"

Opal releases the arrows, hitting all spiders at once, destroying them. More spiders follows, at least 20 of them. The four armed gem grabs Lapis and Steven, standing on the warp pad.

"We'll come back later, we need to get you somewhere safe!"

The three warp out of the cavern, right before the spiders pounce on it, spraying an orange liquid that disintegrates it within seconds.

* * *

 **3 and a half weeks later…**

Steven sits on the steps of the temple, drawing random lines in the sand with a stick, all the while looking sad. Farther down the beach, Opal is wearing a blue police woman outfit, holding a water gun in each of her lower hands and Lapis is just standing there.

"I don't think you're going to do it! It's just a stupid prank!"

"I know, it's perfect!" Opal said, shapeshifting her hair into a Bob cut, summoning a blue police cap to cover her hair and eyes. "Wish me luck!" The four armed gem runs off, grin on her face.

Lapis face palms herself and shakes her head. It is at that point a blonde, wavy haired boy wearing a white short sleeved shirt and cargo shorts walks past her, waving.

"Hello Lapis." Lapis glances up, waving as well.

"Oh, hey PeeDee, Steven's sitting on the steps." PeeDee nods, walking over to where Steven is.

"Hey Steven, sorry I couldn't come over sooner, my dad's having me work at the shop. Can I sit here?"

Steven nods, putting down the stick and scooting over a bit to make room for PeeDee. The blonde sits down next to Steven, looking worried.

"Are…you feeling alright Steven? I know you're probably worried about Ruby, have you heard anything from he-" PeeDee is cut off by Steven throwing his arms around his best friend, crying loudly.

"PEEDEE,IT'S HORRIBLE! She's been gone for almost a month and I miss her so much! And-And we can't even get to her because the warp pad's down, what if she got really injured?!"

PeeDee puts his hands around Steven as well, in an attempt to comfort the other.

"Steven, please don't get sad about this, I'm sure she's okay. I mean, gems can't die right? They just go into their gems." Steven pulls away from PeeDee, wiping the tears off his face.

"Yeah, but what if she hates me for not going back for her?! I can't have her hate me! We live in the same house!"

"What? Listen, I know Ruby cares about you Steven, she won't just hate you for this one thing, especially if she wanted you to be safe. I'm sure she'll turn up soon!" Steven smiles, hugging PeeDee once more.

"Thanks PeeDee…"

As th two stand up, Opal runs up to them, hair long again and now a mess, freaking out.

"Steven, I done messed up bad! Dumb Police went horribly wrong and now I have an angry group of people chasing after me!"

"HEY, WHERE'D SHE GO!"

"GAHHH!" Opal grabs PeeDee and Steven, running up the steps. "PeeDee call your father, you're sleeping over now!"

Opal kicks in the door and runs in, narrowly dodging a high heel thrown at her.

* * *

Later that night, the boys are sitting on the couch, PeeDee eating out of a bowl of popcorn and Steven looking through a box of DVDs.

"Okay, let's see what we can watch…OH, I know!" Steven pulls out a colorful DVD case with drawings of fruits that are crying. "The first 3 seasons of 'The Crying Breakfast Friends'!"

"I'm not sure about that Steven, that show is kind of weird to me."

"Aww, come on, I'm sure you'll like it if you give it a chance. I'll get it ready, just give me a minute!" Steven goes up the steps to his tv to put the DVD in. This leaves PeeDee alone, who puts the popcorn down and skims through the DVDs.

Out of the corner of his eye, PeeDee sees a soft glow coming from the warp pad. He turns around and immediately comes face to face with Ruby, who is just standing there, staring at PeeDee.

PeeDee lets out a High pitched scream, falling off the couch and causing the box of DVDs to scatter across the floor.

Ruby continues to stare at PeeDee blankly, even when Steven sees Ruby and runs down the steps smiling widely.

"Oh my gosh,Ruby you're back! I'm so glad!" It is then Ruby looks up at Steven, hands behind her back.

"Hi there Steven,glad to see you too." Ruby says without any emotion, which was…unsettling to Steven. "So, why is…your friend here?"

"Oh, PeeDee? Yeah, he's just sleeping over! We're going to watch 'Crying Breakfast Friends'!"

Ruby smirks, flashing now yellow eyes at the boys. "You know, I think I have something much more fun to do."

Steven grins, stars in his eyes, while PeeDee slowly stands up, apprehensive.

"Really? What is it? You gotta tell us!" Ruby looks around, making sure no other gems were in the room. Then she leans in, still smirking.

"Let's go to the heart of the temple."

* * *

Ruby opens the door to the temple, the door glowing a dull red that crawls upward before disentegrating. Ruby then quickly clenches the hand that has her gem, walking inside the temple.

"Come on,this way." Ruby walks into the hallway of the temple, PeeDee and Steven trailing her while staying 3 feet behind.

PeeDee grabs Steven's arm, talking quietly to the other boy: "Steven, does Ruby seem to be acting weird to you?"

"No, why?"

"Her eyes are yellow now, and to me they look like snake eyes!"

Steven shrugs, not worried. "I think it's cool, maybe she just wanted a change to cooler eyes."

"Well what about her gem?! She keeps covering it up and I haven't been able to see her gem clearly at all."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence, I mean she has been missing for almost a month, she could have been stuck in her gem the whole time. " PeeDee glances back to Ruby, who keeps her arms crossed and head forward.

"I don't think so Steven, let's just be careful."

Ruby stops, causing the two boys to halt as well. She looks around, her smirk growing wider.

"Looks like we're here boys." Ruby walks forward as Steven runs off, holding PeeDee's hand tightly (not to mention with the blonde boy blushing).

"Whoa, awesome! I never knew this is where you kept all the bubbled gems!"

Steven looked around with extreme ecstasy and curiosity at all the different gems stored in blue bubbles, pink bubbles, red bubbles, and shimmering purple bubbles. Ruby meanwhile scanned the sea of bubbled gems and artifacts, looking as if she was searching for something.

Then,Ruby's eyes rest on a purple bubble that has an octagon shaped gem in it.

"My gem!" Ruby jumps up and grabs the bubbled gem she saw, laughing almost maniacally. Steven looks at Ruby slightly confused and concerned.

"See Steven! She's acting weird!" Steven steps a few feet forward as Ruby's laughter slowly disappears, becoming low chuckles.

"Ruby…are you okay?" Ruby suddenly stops chuckling, standing up straight and turning to Steven with a very eerie smile on her face.

"Oh, child of Rose Quartz, I'm doing better than fine…" Ruby replied with a deeper tone than usual. She sets the bubble down, walking closer to Steven to where they're only a few inches apart. "In fact, I'm ready to cut off some loose ends of mine right now."

It is then Ruby opens her hand with the gem, which to Steven's horror has dark yellow streaks in it. It glows as she summons her weapon, which is not the usual boxing glove, but instead a red poleax. Ruby in one, swift motion grabs it with both hands and lifts it over her head as Steven is frozen in place, horrified.

"STEVEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!" PeeDee pulls Steven out of the weapon's path just in time for Steven to avoid being split in half, the weapon instead getting lodged in the ground.

As Ruby attempts to dislodge her weapon, PeeDee drags Steven down another hallway, scared for their lives.

"Steven, why is Ruby attacking you?!"

"I don't know! I told you she'd be mad!" The two skid to stop when they come across a stream that doesn't seem to end.

"Come on, let's follow this stream, it must lead somewhere!"

* * *

The two run as fast they can as they follow the stream, soon arriving in a large area with large, clear crystals of different sizes, the stream having widened into a river that ends in a waterfall.

PeeDee stops Steven when they see Opal sitting next to the edge of the waterfall, polishing a bronze sword with a leather handle.

"Hey, it's Opal!" Steven says, completely relieved. The two continue running towards Opal,,waving their arms and screaming her name.

Opal turns around, very confused, setting the sword down as she stands up. She stops the two boys from running any further, tilting her head.

"Steven, PeeDee, what are you doing in the temple? How did you get in here?"

"STEVEN GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Ahh, no time!" Steven cries, pulling on Opal's hand. "Come on,we need to hide!" Steven pulls Opal behind a rather large piece of clear crystal, and Steven, Opal and PeeDee crouch behind it as Ruby runs in.

Ruby looks different than before, but only slightly. Her yellow eyes are now more snake-slit, and her headband has been taken off. Somehow Ruby got the poleax out of the ground and is holding it out, ready to swing.

"STEVEN, WHERE ARE YOU?! GUESS WHAT?! I WAS JUST JOKING, COME OUT SO I CAN GIVE YOU A HUG!

"She really must hate me a lot!" Steven cried out, a sad look on his face.

"Steven, that's not Ruby." Opal tells Steven, rubbing his back. "Someone has burrowed into her mind and taken over her mind and body."

"Really? Who is it? Why are they doing this?" Asked PeeDee.

"His name is Calcite, he was known by the Crystal Gems as being the perfect spy. He could hypnotize or possess any being, including gems. But he became corrupt, and we had to bubble him to stop him from enslaving the people of this planet. But now it looks like he's learned to control minions and possess others even while far away from his gem!"

Steven becomes less sad and suddenly has a brave face on, standing up. "Then-Then we need to stop him, before we lose Ruby forever!"

"HA, THERE YOU ARE!" Ruby, who is possessed by Calcite, jumps on top of the giant crystal, poleax in hand. Steven and PeeDee scream simultaneously as Calcite lifts the poleax. "Here's a tip, next time don't talk loudly from a hiding place!"

PeeDee and Steven continue to scream as Calcite is about to deliver the death blow, when Opal screams, "MY CHUBBY BABY!" and punches Calcite at least 20 feet away. The two boys stop screaming when Calcite literally flies away, both visibly relieved.

"Wow, that was really easy."

"Yeah, thanks Opal!"

"No problem Steven. Now let's defeat Calcite once and for all!" Opal grabs the Crystal they were hiding behind and lifts it up, throwing it over the waterfall.

Calcite stumbles to his feet, eyes filled with rage. "Oh, you want to fight huh? Fine, I'll give you a battle!" Calcite throws the poleax to the side and summons fire from his hands, throwing a fire ball at Opal.

The four armed woman jumps to the side, grabbing PeeDee and setting him down. "Stay here child."

Opal summons her bow and rushes into battle, while PeeDee glances around, trying to see anything he could use to his advantage.

Steven continues to duck and dodge fireballs as Calcite throws them, making the latter even more angry.

"UGH, KEEP STILL YOU BRAT!"

Opal fires arrows rapidly at Calcite as she runs closer to Steven to protect the boy. The arrows meet their target, but Calcite isn't affected. The energy arrows are immediately burnt upon impact with his skin, and he continues to fire flames. "HA, IS THAT YOU'RE BEST?! CAUSE IT ISN'T EVEN THAT GOOD!"

In response, Opal growls, frustrated. "Steven, get out of the way, something is about to happen!"

"No, I want to help!" It is then that Calcite summons a much larger fireball, releasing it to hit Opal. Opal prepares for impact, but Steven stands in front of her in defense.

"STOP IT!"

Right before the fireball hits, a large pink bubble comes from Steven's gem and surrounds Opal and Steven, causing a small explosion.

When the smoke clears, the bubble is still there, and Steven is in shock, as well as Calcite.

"W-what?! How'd you- Ugh, doesn't matter,the point is I have this!" Calcite takes out the bubbled gem from earlier, grinning widely. "With my gem back and this body, I will get to full power and take over the world. So long, suckers!"

Calcite runs off laughing as Steven looks at the bubble, shocked.

"Wow, did I…make this? This is great!"

"Steven, we need to follow Calcite!"

"Oh, oh right! Come on, let's go!" Steven and Opal run the way Calcite ESCAPED, only to hit a rock and propel down the river towards the waterfall. "No no no no no NOOOO!"

The bubble hits the bottom of the waterfall with a loud splash, followed by a few seconds of silence.

"It's okay, the bubble still held!" PeeDee runs over to the side of the waterfall, glancing at the path Calcite left.

"Don't worry, I'm going to follow her!" Yells PeeDee, right before turning to follow the possessed gem.

"PeeDee, no she'll crush you!"

POP!

* * *

Meanwhile, Lapis is sitting by a pool of water, legs in the water. She is sitting on a oval shaped rock, examining a pink bubble that has a diamond shaped gem in it. She caresses the bubble, looking very sad.

"LAPIS, LAPIS!" Lapis immediately hides the bubble in the water before turning around, shocked to see Ruby running towards her, panicked.

"Ruby, you're back! What took you so long to get back here?!"

"I'm not sure, but something followed me here! It latched onto Opal and caused her to go into her gems, and I don't even know where Steven is!"

"Hopefully he's sleeping over at PeeDee's home. We'll have to defeat this monster ourself: just let me get my armor on." Lapis walks over the water to a mannequin wearing a aqua blue set of knight armour, Ruby's panic disappears, a smirk in its place.

Just before Lapis touches the armour, a red hot whip wraps around her arms, causing her the skin to actually sizzle.

"OWWW! What's happening?! Why can't I summon my water?!" The whip is pulled from behind Lapis, causing her to fall on her back as she's dragged back towards Calcite, who is still inside Ruby.

"Ha, this is so much easier than I thought it would be! You know, you may be stupid but you are beautiful, you'll be the first person made into my puppet."

"Ruby, stop, don't do this, we're team mates!"

"There is no Ruby: only Calcite now!" Calcite throws Lapis around by the rope of the whip, the blue gem hitting the wall hard. Calcite then pulls out his gem, popping the bubble that was around it.

That's when PeeDee runs in, gasping at the sight of Calcite.

"Oh no!" PeeDee looks around and grabs a rock throwing it as hard as he can at Calcite. He ends up hitting the possessed gem in the head, knocking Calcite down.

"Sorry, I meant to hit the gem in your hands!"

Calcite's gem skids to a stop next to Lapis, who wriggles one arm out of the restraints and grabs the gem, before hitting it against the Crystal wall, shattering it into 4 different parts.

Calcite gasps screaming as a yellow shadow comes from Ruby's gem,,screaming madly before exploding, covering everything and everyone with a red film, including a soaking wet Opal and Steven who just arrived.

"Eww, the explosion smells like Ruby's breath!" Lapis says, standing up. Steven runs over to Ruby, who is lying on the ground and not moving.

"Ruby, are you okay?!" Ruby's eyes are now back to a dark brown, and she begins to cough furiously.

"Steven, don't…let Opal draw on my face while I'm asleep." Ruby then starts snoring, eyes still open.

"What?! She sleeps with her eyes open?!" Opal grabs Steven, holding him like a baby. "Steven, I think it's time we go to bed."

"*Laughs* Yeah, probably…" Opal walks away from the room, still holding Steven in her arms and holding PeeDee's hand, the blonde's eyes wide from shock.

Lapis, now freed, kicks Ruby's foot, the red gem moaning a little.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to another room now."

* * *

 **Author's note: So, what'd you think? This is based off of the suggestion 'turn forever you and me' gave me, which I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **I did try to rewrite the ending, but I eventually gave up and came up with this.**

 **Please review and give more suggestions readers, and have a great day!**


	3. Electric Glow

**Author's note: Thanks for all the positive reviews last chapter and the episode ideas!**

 **KND Operative Numbuh 227: I will eventually do an episode similar to jailbreak involving Opal unfusing, but it won't be any time too soon.**

 **turn forever you and me: I actually think that's a good episode idea. I won't do it immediately, but I will keep it in mind whenever I feel stumped with a chapter. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

Steven ran up to the counter of Fryman Business, Beach Citywalk Fries, smiling when he sees Mr. Fryman at the counter.

"Hello Mr. Fryman!"

"Hey there Steven. Do you want to see PeeDee?"

Steven shakes his head. "Nope, I just want to get some fry bits for Ruby!" Mr. Fryman sighs, now frowning.

"Are you sure kid? I can give you some fries on the house if you want."

"Come on, give me the bits Mr. Fryman!"

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll get them!" Mr. Fryman leaves the counter, and Steven patiently waits. It is then PeeDee comes up to the counter, smiling.

"Hey Steven, good to see you. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just getting some fry bits for Ruby, and maybe Opal if she feels like it. I want to ask them something important, and I'm hoping this will help win them over!

"Good luck then, I guess."

Mr. Fryman comes back to the counter, handing Steven a bag of fry bits. PeeDee walks away quickly, waving to Steven goodbye.

"Here you go Steven, say hello to your father if you see him!"

"Okay, bye Mr. Fryman!" Steven runs off, grinning.

* * *

As Steven walked down the beach, he happily hummed, until he reached his house. As he walked up the steps, he stops on the top step when Lapis runs out of the front door, gasping for breath.

The blue gem leans against the railing, breathing heavily, and Steven looks at her in worry. "Lapis-"

All of the sudden, Lapis starts vomiting grey and white liquid over the side of the house, alarming Steven enough to run to her side, dropping the bag he was holding. He immediately pulls her hair back to make sure it stays clean.

After a few seconds of vomiting, Lapis finally stops, leaning against Steven for support and wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Thanks Steven: I really needed to get that out of my system."

"What happened?"

Lapis stands on her own feet, still a little shaky. "I was in Ruby's room, searching for the horrible stench that we've been smelling for the last couple of weeks, and I ended up swallowing about 10 pounds of volcanic ash."

"It wouldn't have happened if you had stopped whining about the smell." Ruby said, walking out of the house casually, arms crossed.

Lapis looks at Ruby shocked and angry, her hands clenched. "Whining? Whining?! Ruby, the temple has been REEKING just from your room smelling,and your room is covered in that white ash and burnt up trees! I mean, how did you even get trees in your room?!"

"I found the source girls!" Opal peeks her head out of the house, holding a moldy cartoon of eggs. When she opens it, a wave of stench emits from it, causing all to cover their mouths and noses in disgust except for Ruby.

"Oh, that. That was the eggs I got the last time I went to the store. I guess I forgot to put them in the fridge."

Opal chucks the cartoon out into the ocean, looking annoyed at Ruby. "Ruby, that was at least 6 years ago!" The four armed gem then grins mischievously. "Anyways that doesn't matter anymore, I just cleared out that awful, awful room, so Your welcome Ruby."

"What, I like it that way, you shouldn't have done that!" Ruby runs back into the house towards the temple, and Opal laughs lightly.

"Well, we won't be seeing that gem come out any time soon. So what do you guys want to today?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something." Steven began nervously. "Maybe you guys can help me try to summon my weapon?"

Opal and Lapis glance at each other, then back at Steven, not sure what to make of this.

"Why are you asking Stev-o? You know, you don't have to learn to fight just yet, you're still a kid."

"No Opal, I-I want to learn! I already know I can summon this bubble thing, if I can learn how it happened I can help protect you guys! You've done so much for me, and I want to fight alongside you when enemies come and not be a burden!"

By the time Steven finishes, both gems were smiling, and Opal actually had tears in her eyes, all four hands clasped together.

"Okay Steven, let's practice." Opal said, surprising Lapis and causing Steven to grin so big it almost seems that stars are in his eyes.

* * *

Opal had led Steven up to a hill and under the branches of cherry blossom tree. Lapis and Steven are both sitting criss-cross in front of Opal, who is in a full lotus meditation position.

"Now, Steven, summoning a weapon is tricky. Each gem has a different way of doing it, each unique to who they are. To me, summoning my weapon is like…"

As Opal continues, Steven thinks to himself,looking at the tree itself. " _Wow, is this a cherry blossom tree? I wonder how long it's been growing here. How is it even growing here, I heard cherry blossoms can't grow in extreme heat or cold, and we live near a beach! Maybe it's designed for this heat? Or maybe it looks like a tree but actually it's a-a secret entrance to a hideout! Opal probably knows the answer. Wait a second…Opal! She's been talking this whole time!"_

Steven looks back up at Opal, who is smiling as she talks, not noticing the panicked look Steven has. _"Man, she's really explaining it. But I can't just start listening **Now!** I'll be totally lost and won't understand anything she says! And then she'll pull the "It's okay bud, I'll just explain it again…" thing and make me bad without knowing it."_

Opal suddenly stands up, the spear And whip she summons glowing as she combines them into her weapon, a bow as tall as she is. She holds it with all four of her hands, smiling.

"Like so…" the four armed gem finished, looking at Steven and Lapis expectantly. "You get all that Steven? It's okay if I need to explain it again."

Steven snaps out of his stupor, looking up at Opal with a nervous smile. "Uh-no you don't have to. I got all of that while you were talking, didn't miss **anything!** "

"That's good. Well,I'm going to go now, bye guys!" Opal de-materializes her weapon before jumping off, leaving Steven and Lapis sitting under the tree.

There is silence for a few seconds before Lapis speaks up, having watched Steven the whole time during Opal's speech.

"You weren't listening at all to that speech, were you Steven?"

"Was it obvious?" Steven asked as he and the blue hues gem stood up.

"Yeah, but that's okay. Just follow me Steven, I want to talk."

* * *

"Okay, we've been walking for ten minutes without talking, can we can start talking now?"

By now, Lapis and Steven have made it to the boardwalk, passing many tourists as they walk hand in hand.

"Listen Steven, first of all don't care about whatever Opal just said, that doesn't at all apply to you!"

"But it seemed pretty important to Opal!"

"Exactly, and it only applies to her, not you! I knew Rose for a long time, not nearly as long as Ruby and Opal, but very long either way. And before she…gave up her gem, she had many secrets, like how she summoned her weapon or even the full extent of her powers. But after being her close friend for so long, I realized that she drew power from-"

"HEY STEVEN, HEY LAPIS!" The two turn their heads to see they've arrived at the "It's a Wash!" Carwash, where Steven's father Greg is drying one car in a stream of many cars waiting.

Lapis' eyes widen as Steven waves to his dad, smiling. "Hey dad, how are you-"

"Hey Greg! How are you doing?!" Lapis suddenly says, smiling very widely, as she walks over to Greg, followed by Steven. The boy rolls his eyes, still smiling.

Greg doesn't seem to notice, instead continuing to dry the car as he talks. "Not well, I have a lot of business today but I need someone to help dry the cars while I man the Super Wash. Can one of you help me?"

"Sure, I'll help you Greg! I mean, I'm not doing anything right now, right Steven?" Lapis turns to Steven, big smile still on her face as she secretly hopes he agrees with her.

"I…guess not." Steven finally says, now slightly frowning.

"Great, thanks Steven!" Lapis says as she shapeshifts into a loose white t-shirt, black shorts, and blue sandals. "Now let's start washing cars Greg!"

Steven walks away from the two as Greg goes to man the Super Wash machine and Lapis goes to grab a wash cloth.

* * *

Back in the temple, Ruby is in her room, which looks like the inside of a volcano, with the floor covered in a thin film of ash and a pool of lava on the side of the room.

The red gem currently has her two hands in the pit of lava, and the lava is generating smoke and ash. After a few seconds,,Ruby pulls her hands out of it, wiping her hands on her shorts like it's just water.

"Okay, I think that's enough ash generation for now. Pretty good work if I say so myself!" Ruby proceeds to activate the temple door, but trips over a pile of ash, falling on her face. "Oww, what's with that?!"

Ruby kicks the pile of ash with her foot, annoyed, but it quickly turns to horror when the ash crumbles away, revealing a human skeleton wearing a thick, Brown fur outfit.

"GAHH, is that HUMAN bones?! Oh-oh my Pink Star Diamond, this is super bad!" Ruby pauses for a second, thinking to herself. "How could Opal miss this, though?"

Looking around nervously, Ruby made sure no one was around before standing up, summoning her gauntlet. Using the covered hand, she grabs the skeleton and throws it in the lava pool quickly, the skeleton slowly sinking.

Ruby sighs in relief, but stops short when the lava where the skeleton landed starts bubbling furiously, causing Ruby to slowly back away while still keeping her eyes on it.

* * *

The door bell to the Big Donut chimes as Steven walks through the door and up to the counter, a thoughtful look on his face. Standing behind the register is a young blonde woman named Sadie, who smiles when she sees Steven.

"Oh, hey there Steven! So, you want the usual chocolate?"

"Yeah, two please, keep the change." Steven replies, handing Sadie a ten dollar bill. As she goes to get his donut, he goes to sit at one of the few tables inside.

"What are you thinking about?" Steven jumps when he realizes someone is sitting across from him, a girl his age wearing a sky blue, sleeveless dress. "Come on, I won't judge. What were you thinking about?" Steven scratches the back of his head, looking away.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, I'm not sure you would understand."

"Try me."

"Okay, but it's gonna take a while to explain so you'll understand. So, I'm apart of the Geode Gems…

 **One really long, boring explanation later…**

"And that's what's happening." Steven finally concluded, taking a but out of his donut, the girl looking at him wide eyed.

"Wow, that has to be the MOST outlandish thing I have heard someone try to convince me of!"

"Yeah, I figured you'd-"

"Buuuuttttt I believe you, since a couple of days ago I saw a purple walking squid destroying the fire station and a giant four armed woman came in and attacked it."

"Really? That's great!" Steven says, smiling. "I mean, the fire station thing is bad,but I mean, I'm happy you believe me. What's your advice?"

The girl thinks about this, tapping her fingers on the table. "Well, in every book I've read where the hero has super powers, it seems that whenever they're in danger, their instincts activate."

"Oh, so if I get in danger, then I'll find out how to summon my weapon, genius! Thanks, so what's your name?"

The girl smiles, grabbing Steven's hand from across the table. "I'm Connie, Connie Maheswaran. You?"

"I'm Steven, Steven Universe."

The two look at each other smiling, when the silence is interrupted by a loud telephone ring. The two turn to see Sadie answer a cord telephone at the desk.

"…Okay, I'll tell him mam'." Sadie turns to Steven, holding out the phone. "It's for you Steven,you're going to want to listen to this."

* * *

Steven runs outside the Big Donut and down the street, it being almost empty. Anyone who is in the street are scrambling to get inside, screaming in panic as they try to avoid being struck by lightning that is randomly striking every other second.

The boy easily dodges the lightning bolts as he runs towards the radio tower nearby, climbing under the barbed wire fence surrounding it through a large, Opal sized hole in it.

There he finds Opal at the bottom of it, aiming the arrows of her bow at the top of the tower.

"Opal, what's happening?!" Opal doesn't answer right away, instead firing all arrows at the top of the tower, where there are at least 20 live skeletons symphoning the power. The arrows don't hit all of them, and the skeletons left multiply to replace those fallen.

"Oh Pink Star, this is so difficult, I never Electric Skeletons could be so hard to defeat!"

Steven turns to Opal, scared and confused. "Electric Skeletons?! What does that mean?!"

"They're a telepathic alien race similar in appearance to what humans say are their skeletal system. They conduct and manipulate electricity and hold a grudge against any of our kind for destroying their planet."

Looking at the top of the radio tower, Steven looks at it in shock, when his frown turns into a smile, running towards the radio tower.

"COOL!" As Steven starts to climit the tower by using the ladder, Opal starts running towards him.

"Steven wait-" A lightning bolt suddenly strikes the ground in front of Opal, causing her to halt as the ground cracked open about 6 inches wide. To make matters worse, a dark red pickup truck with strange equipment in the Back pulls up just outside the radio tower's fence, two teenagers running out of it.

One of them takes out a hand held camera, a maniacal look on his face. "This is amazing! My theory about the undead carnies buried under Funland is TRUE, and they're feeding off of the signals of the radio tower!"

The other boy looks skeptical as he uses binoculars to gaze upon the Electric Skeletons. "I don't know about that Ronaldo, their clothing likes a bit…Brown."

"Hey, get away from here humans!" Opal runs towards the two teenagers and Ronaldo starts backing away.

"Lars, quickly, stop her!"

"Do I LOOK like an Amazonian warrior?!" Lars snarkily replies, putting down the binoculars.

* * *

The Electric Skeletons continue to swarm the radio tower, and as Steven climbs the tower, he pauses when he sees a flash of red above him. He looks around and sees Ruby punching an Electric Skeleton off the tower with her gauntlet, an angry look on her face.

"Hey Ruby!"

"Steven?!" Ruby snaps her head to Steven, shocked, almost losing her balance on the tower.

"Yeah, it's me, I'm going to stop these monsters to get my weapon! You know, I wonder, how did these Electric Skeletons know where we were anyway?"

"Me?! How should I know?! I mean, it's not like I found a dormant one in my room and threw it in a lava pit, causing it to awaken and contact others nearby!" Said Ruby, hiding her nervousness badly.

Fortunately for her, Steven had continued climbing after he had asked Ruby that question, not asking it seriously. Ruby looks at the spot where Steven was, still nervous, when another Electric Skeleton jumps in front of her screeching, causing Ruby to scream.

* * *

Lapis circled the metal tower like a scavenger, summoning water arms to hit and slice apart the skeletal creatures. Because of this, Steven has stopped his ascent up the ladder and holds onto dear life as the tower shakes with each hit of the water whip.

"Wow, her water whips hit pretty hard." Steven says to himself. Then, he suddenly comes to a terrifying realization. "Wait a second, water! LAPIS, STOP!"

Lapis halts her attack to look around for the voice, whips going limp but not losing its shape.

"Huh? Steven, is that you?"

"YES! LAPIS, DON'T USE YOUR WATER, BECAUSE ELECTRICITY DOESN'T MIX WELL WITH-" Before Steven can finish, his prediction comes true when an Electric Skeleton grabs one of Lapis' water whips and conducts electricity through it until it reaches Lapis.

The blue gem screams as her body shakes intensely with electricity until she finally falls unconscious, her wings and water whips dissipating as she plummets to the ground.

"LAPIS NO!" Distracted, Steven slips and plummets as well, screaming wildly. However, he is grabbed by Opal, who has also grabbed Lapis.

"Steven, what were you thinking?! Opal asks, very angry, as she sets Lapis and Steven on the ground.

"I-I-"

All of the sudden, Ruby and an Electric Skeleton falls on top of the shield of Ronaldo and Lars' car, shattering the glass and denting the front of the car. The struggling gem and skeletal creature roll off the car, continuing to fight.

"Don't worry Opal, I can fix this!" Steven once again runs into the fight as Opal struggles to fight off the other Electric Skeletons with her bow.

"STEVEN, NO!" The half gem goes up to the Electric Skeleton, grabbing it by the leg as Ruby struggles to get a good punch at it.

"Ha, I got your le-eg!"

This seems not to affect the Electric Skeleton, but the red gem fighting it seems to become more agitated.

"AGHH, Steven, get away NOW, you're going to get hurt!" As Ruby is talking,,the Electric Skeleton uses this chance to quickly lift her up, and slam her against a brick wall nearby, not only destroying the wall, but rendering Ruby almost unconscious but still groaning in pain.

"NO, RUBY!" Steven runs after the red hued gem, the monster that she was fighting being destroyed by Opal beheading it with a purple whip. As Steven lifts Ruby, he looks at Opal, terrified.

"What's happening? Are we winning, are the skeletons gone?!"

"No Steven, this is bad!" Multiple Electric Skeletons start to surround the Geode Gems, and Opal immediately responds by grabbing Lapis, as well as Steven holding Ruby, and lifts them in the air.

"Opal, I'm-I'm sorry for causing this!"

"Steven,you couldn't have known this would happen!" Opal reasoned. "You haven't even seen them until now!"

"No, I mean if I hadn't interfered, we wouldn't be losing! It's just, I wanted to prove that **I'm a Geode Gem too!** " Steven finally starts crying, tears pouring down his eyes.

* * *

A loud, ear-piercing boom echoes throughout Beach City, causing all the Electric Skeletons to scream and then be destroyed and to awaken Ruby from her stupor. The sound came from the machine in the Back of the pickup truck, controlled by Lars.

"I'm just ready to finish this up, I have a job to do, I mean seriously…" Says Lars after he turns the machine off,hopping out of the back. "Ronaldo, help me push your dad's car back!"

Ronaldo peeks out of his hiding place in the bushes, having been recording the whole time. When he sees the damage to the car, Ronaldo actually drops his camera.

"MY DAD's CAR! I'm so done for!"

* * *

Opal jumps through the air, still carrying her team mates, and lands gracefully on the beach. As she puts Ruby and Steven on the ground, Lapis stirs, groaning.

"Opal? What just happened?" Opal shushes Lapis as she sets the blue gem down, then crouching down to Steven.

"Steven, what did you mean earlier?" Steven looked away, not wanting to answer. "Steven, answer the question…"

"Okay." Steven finally says. "It's just, it's like I said earlier, I want to fight with you. But you all have These awesome powers, and I have nothing. I can't even summon my weapon! I just feel like maybe I'm not a Geode Gem after all."

"Come on Steven don't say that!" Ruby said, smiling. Lapis joins in.

"Yes, you're apart of our team, no matter what."

"Yeah, even if you are useless!" Lapis glares at Opal, arms crossed.

"Opal…"

"I mean to say that we wouldn't be the Geode Gems without you buddy, you dint have to put yourself in danger to 'prove yourself'. And besides, you'll find your weapon eventually, in your own unique way."

Steven smiles, suddenly wrapping his arms around Opal's waist. "Thanks you guys, you're right. Plus, this magic danger stuff makes me tired, even if I didn't do much."

"Don't worry Stev-o, let's go rest: we earned it." The four Crystal Gems start walking to the house, exhausted from the brief but tiring battle.

* * *

Back at the Radio Tower, everything is silent and the bones of the Electric Skeletons lay on the ground. Then, one Electric Skeleton emerges from the rubble, looking around frantically at its fallen allies. Standing up, the skeleton limps over to the Radio Tower.

Once there, the skeleton grabs the bottom of the ladder, electricity traveling through that and to the top of the radio tower. It uses the tower to transmit a message, quiet but strong.

 _"The Geode Gems are here, come and get them…The Geode Gems are here, come and get them…The Geode Gems are here, come and get them…"_

* * *

 **Uh oh, that looks bad. What do you think is going to happen next, or what do you want to happen? Send me your ideas for chapters through reviews and Private Messaging, like always.**

 **Thanks for reading, and have a good day!**


	4. Mr Universe

**Author's note: Hi, it's me. Sorry about the super long hiatus, I have no excuse for that other than author's block. After giving it a lot of thought, I've decided to go with a backstory episode, since it is too early to introduce another gem. Sorry if the chapter is a little short, still, enjoy!**

* * *

Greg Universe sighed as he finished wiping down the last car, waving as the driver pulled away. "Thank you sir, come again!" His smile stays in place for a few seconds before it turns to a frown. "Okay, let's see how much we have today."

He takes out the money he kept in his pocket, counting it as he walked towards his van. "Man, only 46 bucks. That makes only 365 dollars in profits. What am I gonna do?"

"HI DAD!" Greg jumps as soon as he hears Steven, almost dropping the money. Opal waves to Greg: "Sup?"

"Oh, hey kiddo, you must be here to get your ukulele back. How's it going?"

"GREAT. I went a mission yesterday and Opal let me hold the gem!" Opal nods in confirmation smiling as Steven runs into the van, searching for gem. It is then when she notices the crestfallen look in Greg's eyes.

"So Greg…how was today's business?" Greg chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not well, not a lot of people need their cars washed today. Sorry, not enough to pay for the groceries this week."

"Greg, it's fine, honestly." Opal says, smiling. "The gems and I have more money than we know what to do with from the government."

Greg looks confused for a second: "Government? Why?"

"For acting as a sort of police force for Beach City-and most of Delmarva. Anyway, you should use this money for yourself. Like, an apartment! I mean, you've lived here since you were-what,20?-and you're living out of your van!"

This last part alerts Steven, who had been sitting in the van and strumming his instrument. He puts down the ukelele and sits straight up. "Wait, dad's not from Beach City?!"

"Of course not Steven!" Opal laughs, sitting next to him at the edge of the van, ducking her head. "Don't you remember the story of how we met Greg?"

"…No, I don't remember that at all." Steven finally says, shocking both Opal and Greg. "Wow, really?" Greg says,putting the money back away in his pocket. "Man Steven, you gotta hear it, it's crazy!"

"Oh, I'll set it up!" The tall gem declares, smiling. She grabs Greg and makes him sit next to her,Steven backing further into the van to make room. "The year was 1993, the day June 5th. The gems and I were starting to get more involved with human culture in an attempt to relate to. Ruby and I were pretty hesitant, Rose liked it, and Lapis _became obsessed with it._ In fact, she regularly went out on her own to the town or just to concerts on the beach…"

* * *

 **1993, 22 years earlier**

The young man plugged in his electric guitar, giving it a few strums before nodding to himself. He runs up to the middle of the stage while still holding his electric guitar, then adjusting the microphone and taping it a few times.

"Hey everyone, this is Mr. Universe, King of the Galaxy! Thanks for coming to see me here in Beach City, Delmarva! Now, tonight I'm gonna start with the song 'Space Train to the Cosmos' then 'Fly Like a Comet', 'Love of an Alien', then…well…" The man trails off as he continues to look at his audience, or lack thereof. "Aw geez, another empty audience…"

Shaking his head in disappointment, Mr. Universe speaks into the microphone again. "Alright, I'll…just practice one of my classics. Enjoy, I guess."

Getting his pick ready, Mr. Universe breathes deeply before beginning to play his guitar: a quick, high beat tune.

 _Some…say I have no direction_

 _That I'm a lightspeed distraction_

 _But that's a knee jerk reaction!_

 _Still…_

 _This is the final frontier,_

 _Everything is so clear,_

 _My destiny I steer…_

 _The life in the stars was all I've ever known,_

 _Stars and stardust and infinite space is my only home…_

 ** _(The man presses a button on the stage with a foot, illuminating the entire stage with a pink glow)_**

 _But the moment when I hit the stage,_

 _Thousands of voices are calling my name_

 _And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while,_

 _And as my albums fly off of the shelves,_

 _handing out autographed pics of myself,_

 _This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride…_

 _At the moment that I hit the stage,_

 _I hear the universe calling my name,_

 _And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear,_

 _And as the solar wind blows through my hair,knowing I have so much more left to share,_

 _A wandering spirit whose carrying it's way through the cold atmosphere,_

 _I'll fly like a comet._

 _Soar like a comet._

 _Crash like a comet._

 _I'm just a comet…_

* * *

Mr. Universe is on his knees as he finishes the song, smiling as the the last guitar cord faded away. Then another sound: clapping. He opens his eyes to find a woman sitting in the front of the chairs, grinning in approval.

"WOO! YEAH! GOOD JOB!" Mr. Universe blushes from the compliment of to him was a beautiful girl his age. The girl then stands up, pulling herself onto the stage.

"What the-hey!"

"Hey, I'm Lapis!" Lapis says, looking at the man with stars in her eyes. "That was wonderful Mr. Universe!"

Looking around, Mr. Universe puts down his guitar, smiling. "Thanks, but my name's Greg Universe. Mr. Universe is just a stage name."

"Clever…Greg…" Lapis gets even closer to Greg, who is also amazed by the beautiful girl.

Greg is only slightly shorter than her, with thick, long, Brown hair reaching his waist and bright Brown eyes. He is currently wearing a t shirt with his stage name on it, a pair of skinny jeans and black sneakers.

Greg also checks Lapis out: She is wearing a dark blue shirt with off-the-shoulder sleeves reaching her elbows, as well as light high waisted jeans and brown moccasin boots. Her blue hair is grown to her shoulders in a feathered hair style and her nails seem to be painted bright red.

"Oh, I almost forgot-do you want a t-shirt?" Greg asks, snapping Lapis back to reality.

"Sure, how much do I have to-"

"Nothing, it's on the house!" Lapis' perks up when she hears this, looking at him confused.

"Really?" Greg nods, jumping off the stage and running off to a van-also with a logo of the 'Mr. Universe' name. Summoning her wings, the blue gem lands behind Greg as he searches through the pile of shirts.

Greg finally finds a shirt that's suitable, turning around. "Okay I got…" He pauses when he sees Lapis with her water wings, looking briefly shocked. "Alright, I got it! I thought you'd like Blue since you're wearing all that blue clothes!"

Lapis giggles, accepting the shirt. "Thanks. So Mr. U, why are you here?"

"This is actually one of my stops on my big tour across the country, nothing but full houses and the open road. But obviously I haven't been doing so well since I dumped my manager Marty in Keystone. But then again, I wasn't doing so well THEN either!" Greg laughs, rubbing his hands together. "Oh man, you don't want to hear that do you? Well, thanks for coming, but I got to get ready to go to the Big Apple."

"What? No!" Lapis suddenly says, alarming the man. "I-I mean, do you have anywhere to stay? Cause if you want, you could stay at my place!"

"Really, are you sure? I don't really have a lot of money so I can't pay you."

"It's fine, really!" Lapis says, smiling as she pulls the Mr. Universe shirt over her t-shirt. "We don't need the money, and I could help you tomorrow with packing your stuff!"

Greg thinks about it for only a few seconds before grabbing Lapis' hand, grinning. "Sure! Lead the way Lapis girl!"

* * *

Lapis stops in front of the barb-wired fence, and Greg stays behind her,hesitant. "Listen Lapis, are you sure this is your place? Because this sign says "Danger! Keep out- Restricted Area!"

"Oh, that's just something the other gems put up a couple years ago to keep humans from invading our privacy!" Lapis says, shrugging it off. "Don't worry, I'll get it open!"

With shocking ease,Lapis rips a huge hole in the fence with only her hands. Not saying anything, Greg steps through it with Lapis, who grabs his hand tightly.

"Come on, let's go!" As Lapis leads the way down the beach, Greg thinks he sees a purple owl overhead, flying into the stomach of a nearby statue. Coincidentally, that is exactly where Lapis pulls Greg towards.

"Hey babe, there's this mystery man and he's with Lapis! I think he's one of us!" Greg hears this voice coming from the temple, young and excited.

"Really? Are you sure? Is he coming near the temple?" Another voice asked, sounding much more scared and slightly older.

"I don't know,I wasn't-oh wait, here he is now!"

By the time Greg and Lapis stop in front of the statue, a tall woman is standing there, grinning widely. This is a light contrast from her…dark attire.

"HI THERE MYSTERY MAN!" The woman yelled in a strong and melodic voice, waving at him. But what strikes at Greg most is the oblong Pearl on her forehead and the oddly colored gem on her chest.

"Hello Opal!" Lapis yelled back, obviously knowing Opal, before turning to Greg. "Don't worry, you'll like Opal! She's pretty chill!"

"Are you sure? She looks like a heavy metal rocker."

"True." Lapis said, glancing at Opal as she walked over to the pair.

The tall gem has her hair to her shoulders in cornrows, and her makeup consists of magenta lipstick, dark blue eyeliner, and coral colored eyeshadow. Her outfit is a sleeveless lilac turtleneck covered in sequins, revealing her belly button, magenta daisy dukes, and black combat boots. Opal's accessories include fingerless magenta gloves on her top set of hands,fingerless turquoise gloves on her bottom set of hands, and a blue belly button ring with a heart on it.

* * *

"Wait, Opal was like, a punk rocker?!" Steven asks, giggling at the thought.

"Well…that's a blunt way of saying it, but yeah, I was. It just interested me at the time. Now, back to the story…"

* * *

Opal squeals once she sees Greg, pulling him into a bear hug. "Oh my Pink Star, he's so adorable!"

"Opal, stop!" Lapis cried in annoyance, trying to grab Greg but no avail.

"Oh, you are wonderful Mystery Man! I love your long hair! You have chosen a great form!" Greg laughs as the woman spins him around, Opal running her free hands through his hair. "So, do you have a weapon?"

"Weapon?" Lapis finally intervenes, grabbing Greg and holding him up over her head. Lapis says "Opal, he isn't a Geode Gem! He's just a human named Greg!"

"Wait, wha?" Opal asks, almost horrified. "Lapis, what were you thinking girl?! You know you can't bring a human here, no matter what!"

Lapis scoffs, putting Greg on the ground and stroking his hair, causing him to blush pink. "Well maybe that should change! I mean those people are much more intelligent than what we've given them credit for!"

"Sorry Lapis, rules are rules!" The tall gem says, grabbing Greg and lifting him over her head. "YOU'RE going back over the fence Mister Mystery!"

"WAIT OPAL, STOP, HE'S MY GUEST, I TOLD HIM HE COULD STAY FOR THE NIGHT!"

Opal shakes her head, starting to walk down the beach. "Nope, sorry, nope nope, we are NOT letting a human NEAR the temple let alone in it!"

"LET ME GO, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Greg yelled, tugging to loosen the grip Opal had on him.

* * *

"Opal, please stop!" The tall gem stops cold when she hears the new woman speak, immediately dropping them.

"R-Rose!" Lapis gasped when she saw 'Rose' float down, hurt and worry written on Rose's features.

"Sorry Rose, but- I mean he went over the fence with Lapis, he can't just stay here!"

Rose smiled, gliding over to Opal. "Don't worry Opal, it's fine,I know you're looking out for the group's best interests. He's probably Lapis' guest and we should treat him like he's one of us."

Greg was in awe at the woman's appearance: Rose is at least 8 feet tall, with rosy skin, chocolate Brown eyes, and bright pink, curled hair reaching her shoulders. She is very curvaceous, almost an hourglass figure, and wearing a blue sleeveless top with a star shaped hole at the belly button, showing a hot pink gem, a white skirt reaching her ankles, and pink sandals.

"So, what's you're name 'Mystery Man'?" Rose directly asked Greg, turning to him. Nervous, Greg started to stutter, especially from the pink haired woman standing so close.

"O-Oh, I'm-I'm Greg, but if you like you could call me Mr. Universe."

"Alright, **Universe.** It's great to meet you." It is then Lapis takes over, pushing Greg out of the way.

"Rose, could I Please please PLEASE let Greg stay here for the night? I promise he'll stay in my room and he'll only be here one night!"

Laughing, Rose nods. "Of course he can stay, he can stay as long as he likes. In fact, I'll even get the temple to make Greg his own room-temporarily of course."

* * *

The next morning, Greg is fast asleep, covers in a mess around wrapped around his torso. He snores gently, droll covering one side of his face. Slowly, his eyes open, blinking several times.

"Aww, man…where…oh yeah, Lapis girl…"

"Is this how humans normally sleep? Cause if it is, that's super weird!" Greg's eyes snap open and he immediately sits up, searching the mostly dark room. His eyes rest on a reddish colored rat sitting on the foot of the bed, looking straight back at him.

The rat then speaks up, walking closer to Greg. "So what are you doing here human man?" Greg immediately feels a lump in his throat, gulping nervously. Nevertheless, Greg answers as smoothly as he can, while wipping the drool with his arm.

"I'm Greg Universe, Lapis invited me here."

The rat appears to almost shrug at that response. "I thought she would do something like this eventually. Opal is probably chewing her out right now: would not want to be that gem! By the way, I'm Ruby."

The animal is surrounded by a bright white light, and Greg jumps back as the form gets more humanlike, short and stocky, and then it dispersed. This 'Ruby' seemed to be female to Greg, and is wearing a maroon baseball cap backwards, a maroon t-shirt with "Gem Power!" written in grey, a black leather jacket, dark brown pants, and dark red sneakers.

"L-Listen, Ruby, to answer your question, sometimes human talk in their sleep, and-" Greg suddenly stops, ready to ask a question. "Hey, what are you? Don't YOU guys need sleep to function?"

Ruby shakes her head, smirking. "Nope. That's just a human thing. Sucks for you though!"

"Ruby, stop!" Lapis suddenly called out, having just entered from another room in the temple. "Remember what Rose said: don't antagonize-"

"The people of the town, I know!" Ruby says, with steam coming from her head(which shocks Greg even more). "Fine, fine, I'm leaving your fusion mate alone!"

"HE'S NOT MY FUSION MATE!" Lapis yells, blushing dark blue.

"Yeah, whatever!" Ruby says, smirking as she leaves the room, not letting Lapis let out a retort.

Once Ruby leaves, Lapis groans, sitting next to Greg on the bed. "Sorry Greg, Ruby is…spiteful. She just likes to be mad at people sometimes."

"It's okay. So, what is a fusion mate?" Greg asks, untangling himself from the covers And throwing them over the side of the bed.

The blue gem hesitates to answer, still blushing dark blue. "Well…all you need to know is that fusion mates are the equivalent to human boyfriend and girlfriend in gem culture…" Lapis turns to Greg, laying a hand on his chest. "Greg…"

"Lapis…" Greg said, a chill running up his spine when he says her name. It is then Lapis suddenly puts her arms around him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Greg is shocked at first, but soon relaxes, putting his arms around her waist.

* * *

"And that's how I met the gems! The end!" Greg finished, smiling.

"WHATT?! You're just gonna end it like that?!" Steven asks, shocked. "What happens with you and Lapis?! Why didn't you and mom kiss instead?!"

"Sorry Steve-o, stories aren't always as straight-forward as in fairytales." Opal tells Steven, ruffling his hair a bit. "All stories have many complexities and points of view that there's no true way to distinguish the real story."

The half-gem tilts his head in confusion. "Wha?"

"Never mind, just go run off. I need to talk to Greg for a moment."

"Okay Opal!"

Steven proceeds to run off, strumming his ukulele. Once Steven is out of sight, Opal frowns, looking straight at Greg. "Greg, look at me: I know that you feel guilty that Rose isn't here. We all do-Ruby, Lapis, me especially, but it's high time to really move on, for Steven."

Greg ponders this for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah, you're right, as always. But what should I do?"

"Start searching the local news paper for listings!" Opal pats Greg on the back-hard!-before standing up, running after Steven. "Wait up dude!"

Greg watches Opal run off, then searches through his pocket for his wallet. As soon as he opens the brown leather wallet, he is faced by a picture of 5 people smiling and arms around each other: Opal, Lapis, Ruby, Greg, and Rose. "Good old Rose…"


	5. Steven the Fusion

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone for their positive reviews and messages, especially CrookedMouse. Please keep the episode ideas coming and send in your ideas of how the plot should develop!**

 **turn forever you and me: I really like the episode idea you've given me, I'll start working on that right away!**

 **Remember, I don't own Steven Universe or its characters.**

* * *

The scorching hot sun came down upon the desert, covered in nothing but miles And miles of sand.

In the middle of this sea of sand, the 4 Geode Gems are trekking through it, with Ruby and Steven taking the lead. Opal is close behind poking at the sand with a spear, obviously trying to find something. Lapis is in the back of the pack, walking more sluggishly than the others, sweating bullets.

"Opal…when are we going back?" Lapis asks, pausing to pant. "You know that I…don't do well deserts."

"Don't worry La La, this'll probably be over soon. We're just looking for the desert glass artifact: it'll turn up soon!" "…Can you carry me?" Opal stops walking when Lapis spoke, the blue gem simultaneously tugging the bigger gem's sash. When Opal turns to face Lapis (most likely to say no), she is immediately hit by the puppy eyes the blue gem has on.

For a moment, it's a battle of the wills, until Opal finally caves, but not before letting out a loud sigh. "Fine, climb on my back…" Lapis claps in joy, smiling when she knew she won.

Meanwhile Ruby, in contrast to Lapis, is way ahead of the group, feeling especially energized. She is going so fast, Steven is having a hard time keeping up, having to practically sprint. "Ruby, slow down! Opal and Lapis are like 30 feet away!"

Ruby does slow down to a jog, a large grin still on her face. "Sorry Steven, I just LOVE the desert! The heat feels great, and I feel so…powerful!"

"WHOA!" Steven ducks to avoid being hit by Ruby's fireball, the fireball flying off into space. "Sorry-anyway, I love this place!" Ruby stops, facing Steven. "I don't ever want to leave this place!"

"Remember Ruby, focus on the mission!" Opal called out, now closer behind Ruby and carrying Lapis piggy back style.

"Yeah yeah, I'm focused!" "Me too! I'm 100 percent focused!" Steven says, using all his energy to sprint ahead. "Look out gem arti-AHHH!"

The ground from underneath Steven falls away,and he falls away into the blackness as the sand recovers the hole, leaving all three gems shocked.

"STEVEN!" They all scream simultaneously, and Lapis jumping off of Opal's back, running to the spot Steven was. "He's been sucked up by the sand! Opal, you need to do something!"

"Opal won't be able to do anything, she'll be totally useless!" "HEY!" Ruby ignores Opal's cry, grabbing Lapis by her hand. "What we need is Coral! Lapis, let's fuse!"

Lapis nods, not wanting to waste another moment.

* * *

Steven continues to scream, falling down through the sand. He tries to claw his way back up to the surface, but he only flails through sand more.

"Opal, Lapis, Ruby!" Steven screamed, only swallowing more sand. He coughs as he feels himself losing oxygen, until-

"STE-VAN!" Steven's eyes snap wide open when he hears someone call his name. He didn't recognize it in the slightest: it was definitely female, and it had an English accent to it. The voice called out again: "STE-VAN!"

"Uh, I'm here?" In that moment, four pairs of hands come from the darkness, grabbing Steven tightly. He screams as the four arms pull him further and further upward, until he is blinded with light, signaling he reached the surface.

He gasped for breath when he finally reaches the surface. After assuring himself that he's alive, Steven looks at the person currently holding him.

The woman is about 10 feet tall and is quite athletic, and is obviously not human. She has four arms, lavender skin, and waist-length hair in 2 braids, with one half being dark-burgundy and the other medium-blue. She has 5 pairs of eyes: 2 on one side is scarlet red, 2 on the other side of her face is sky blue, and the middle one is dark purple. She is wearing a medium blue bikini top, a maroon skirt reaching her knees, and black boots.

However, none of that is what alarms Steven. What alarms Steven is the wings the woman has, which is identical to Lapis' water wings.

The woman gently lowers herself and Steven to the ground, and then de-materializes her wings. She sets Steven down, and he immediately backs away from her. "Uh…do you know who I am?"

The woman says nothing, but smiles and in a flash of light defuses. Steven gasps when he sees Lapis and Ruby lying on the ground.

"Lapis? Ruby? Whatt?!"

* * *

"I can't believe what happened!" Steven finally cried out once the four have warped home, having been silent the whole time. Opal walks away from the group, holding the artifact in her hand. "I mean, what was that back there?!"

"That was Coral, a fusion of Lapis and me!" Ruby tells Steven, pride evident in her voice.

"What's a fusion?! "A fusion, Steven, is when two gems combine themselves physically and mentally to form one, single gem. This fusion usually formed in a fusion dance, which is pretty…intimate to say the least." Ruby sits down on the couch as she finishes her explanation, still grinning. "For example, Coral is a fire-bending, ultra-strong gem just like me! She's also tall, like Lapis!"

"Yeah, Coral is also a water-bending, stone-cold Fox just like me! The English accent is Ruby's doing, I don't know why she did!" Lapis says, mostly-joking with Ruby. Steven doesn't seem to notice this, thinking she really meant it. "Wow, fusion must be amazing! I wonder what it's like to do it!"

Lapis smiles at this, sitting beside Ruby on the couch. "Well Steven, whenever you find a suitable fusion partner, we'll be there to help you!"

Lapis sits there a few seconds, relaxing even more as she sits back. Steven immediately takes out his phone, taking only a few moments dialing the number.

"Hey PeeDee! Could you come over here, I want to try something with you!…no, it's not gonna be like when I invited Onion…okay, see you in a couple of minutes! Bye!" As Steven hangs up the phone, Ruby and Lapis look at each other, both slightly amused.

* * *

"So wait, you want us to fuse together?!" PeeDee asked once he absorbed what Steven had told him. Naturally, the blonde is shocked and confused by this. "I mean, I'm not saying we can't try, but why would you want to?!"

"Aww come on PeeDe! I just want to try fusing! We'll be faster, STRONGER than we are now!" The two boys are currently on the beach, near the foot of the steps to the beach house. As PeeDee and Steven are discussing fusion, Ruby and Lapis are watching the two at the top of the stairs, both leaning against the railing.

"You know Ruby, I'm wondering whether or not Steven can actually fuse with another human. I mean, cases of gems fusing with other species is relatively unheard of."

Ruby shrugs at this, not really concerned. "That doesn't really matter here, from my experience with fusion and the stuff I've seen on TV, anything is possible with the power of love!"

"I'm just not sure about this Ruby, I just have-" Before Lapis can finish, Steven calls out her name from where he's standing.

"LAPIS, RUBY, WE'RE READY!" "Great Steven! Alright, remember, when you're dancing stay close to each other and try to stay in sync." Lapis stays silent as Ruby and Steven are talking, a bad feeling still in the pit of her stomach. "Lapis, give them a beat!"

Obeying this, Lapis summons a mix tape from her gem with a blue glow, putting the CD into a nearby stereo. The blue gem hesitates to play the CD, but soon decides to do so, albeit anxiously.

* * *

Steven taps his foot to the song, an orchestra of melodic, high-beat music. "This song is really good! So PeeDee, are you ready?" The half-gem holds out his hand for PeeDee, smiling innocently. Without a second thought, PeeDee nods, also smiling, and takes both of Steven's hands.

PeeDee pulls Steven into the dance, and the two develop a steady of rhythm of moving through hands and foot back and forward to the beat of the other. This continues on for a few seconds, and Steven's gem begins to glow brightly.

Suddenly, Steven takes charge of the dance, twirling PeeDee around. Both boys giggle uncontrollably, and the two spin around while holding each other's hands.

Within moments, the pink glow from Steven's gem surrounds them both, while forcing the two present Geode Gems to turn away to avoid being blinded.

* * *

The fusion examined his hands, one part in shock and one part glee-filled. "WOOHOO, we-I mean, **I** did it!" The young fusion stumbles over to the ocean, examining himself in the reflection. "Wow, I look HOT!"

"STEVEN! PEEDEE!" Ruby yells as she races down the stairs, a huge, unnatural grin on her face, leaving Lapis frozen in shock on the dock. "Oh my Pink Star, this is awesome! I can't believe this is actually happening!" Ruby skids to a stop in front of the fusion, who smiles when he sees her. "So, what's your name? Do you know your name?"

The fusion is silent for a few moments, thinking thoughtfully about it before answering. "My name is SteVee Quartz. So, what do you think Rub?"

Ruby then takes a moment to asses SteVee's appearance, taking it all in. He is about 7 feet tall and looks to be pretty fit. SteVee also seems to be in his 20s, with olive colored skin, brown eyes, and wavy,dirty blonde hair reaching his shoulders with Brown roots. His outfit consists of a light pink tank top, with a white star in the middle that has a round hole for his gem, and blue cargo shorts reaching his knees.

"You…look pretty good." Ruby says while patting SteVee on the leg, blushing dark red.

"Well, I'm gonna go have fun with fusion now! Bye Ruby, see you laterrr!" SteVee runs off, full of energy.

"Yep, pretty good looking…" Ruby mutters, her blush growing more distinct than before.

Lapis then falls from the top of the stairs, landing right on top of Ruby.

* * *

SteVee tore through the beach, whooping and cheering. "YEAH, I'M A FUSION! WOOHOO!" As he ran, his two parts conversed internally.

 _"What should we do now Steven?"_

 **"Let's go show my dad, or your dad!"**

 _"I don't know about that, my dad probably wouldn't react well…"_

SteVee slows to a walk as he nears a sidewalk, still grinning ear to ear.

 **"Alright, then…let's go to the arcade!"**

 _"It just wouldn't be any different than going to the arcade unfused."_

 **"Come on, why ya have to shoot down Steven's ideas?"**

"DUDE, LOOK OUT!" SteVee snaps out of his thoughts, just in time to see a car whose path he'd absentmindedly walked into. He jumps out of the way of the vehicle as it screeches to a stop. SteVee stands up, slightly dazed and rubbing his head.

"Man,I can't do that again…" SteVee murmured, before turning to see the car and two teenage occupants he recognizes. The one driving the car is a girl named Jenny and the boy in the passenger seat is Buck Dewey, Mayor Dewey's son. "Oh, hi. Sorry about that!"

"It's all good bro!" Buck says, giving SteVee a thumbs up. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm SteVee, nice to see you…for the first time." Woah, close one. "Again, sorry for getting in your way: I don't really have a ride…"

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Jenny asked, smiling at SteVee in an odd way. "We're planning on going to an awesome rave tonight!"

"Wait, really?" SteVee asks, surprised. He bites his lip, deep in thought for a moment before looking up, giving Jenny a friendly smile. "Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Great! Get in the Back!" SteVee does what Jenny asks, then buckling up in the side seat. "Ocean Town, here we come!"

The wheels of the car squeals on the pavement before driving off, the fusion smiling as his hair blows through the wind.

* * *

Some time later, all the gems are in the house, getting ready for the day. Ruby and Lapis are sitting on the couch, Ruby drinking coffee while reading the newspaper and Lapis listening to music, eyes closed. Opal is sitting across at the counter, drinking white tea and making a list.

"Man, Ocean Town had ANOTHER riot!" Ruby tells Lapis, eyes glued to the newspaper. "What is with some humans…?"

A sudden pounding on the door disrupts the silence of the house. Ruby looks up from her newspaper and sees Mr. Fryman,PeeDee's father, standing there. "Oh, it's Mr. Fryman."

Opal puts her tea on the counter, hopping off of it. "I'll get it!"

As soon as Opal did open the door, pushes his way through the door, obviously in great distress. "Have you seen PeeDee?! It's been 2 days and he's not answering his phone! This isn't like him!"

Ruby's eyes immediately widen, fear evident in her face. She stuffs her nose deeper in her newspaper, trying not to make it obvious she's listening.

"Wait, you can't find PeeDee? I thought Steven and PeeDee were with you or Greg!" "I checked with Greg, but he says he hasn't seen them either." Opal soon becomes worried as well, hands clasped together.

"Oh Pink Star, oh pink star, this is not good! Steven and PeeDee wouldn't just-run off, right?!

Suddenly, the warp pad activates, glowing with a pink light. All the gems and turn towards it, Lapis turning off her music and Ruby putting down her newspaper.

The glow dissipates, revealing a paint-covered SteVee in it, who stumbles out. "Yeah, what's up guys?! Hey Mr. Frydad, how's it going?"

"What? Who is THIS?!"

"Ruby, Lapis…" Opal turns to the two Geode Gems, her voice dangerously low. "Do you have something to tell us?!" Lapis and Ruby look at each other, both nervous, and Lapis decides to answer Opal. "Opal, that's SteVee. He's a fusion of Steven and PeeDee."

"*gasp*What?! Lapis, why didn't you tell me?!" Opal is suddenly pulled into a bear hug by SteVee, who actually lifts her off the ground.

"Come on Opal, this is great! I mean, I feel and look great! I just went to an 8 hour rave party, went paint balling, rode all the rides of 2 different amusement parks, punched a bull without any sleep for the last 42 hours!"

Gently, Opal pushes SteVee away, now more concerned that ever. "Steven, I know you've had you fun with your first fusion, but I think right now you need to infuse and get some rest, okay?"

SteVee looks at Opal both in shock and hurt by Opal. "What? Opal, this is my first fusion! I mean, aren't you…proud of me?"

"Steven, of course I'm-" It is then Ruby then jumps off the couch, having enough of the scene. "Steven, what Opal is trying to say nicely is that this isn't healthy! You can't just stay fused, it's gonna be unstable!"

"You're one to talk, you shortie! Weren't you the one who was most excited about all this?!" SteVee is now aggravated and angry, hands curled into fists. "You know what? I don't need this, I'M OUTTA HERE!"

SteVee makes a move to leave out the front door, but Mr. Fryman stands in the way, making SteVee even more visibly angry.

"PeeDee, what are you doing?! You need to think about this!"

"Get out of my way, old man! I'm SteVee, and I won't let people stand in my way!"

Opal grabs the fusion's arm tightly, pulling him around to face her. In a firm voice, Opal speaks directly to SteVee: "SteVee, I'm giving you an order. Unfuse now, or face the punishment I will give you."

"I…don't…WANNA!" SteVee punches straight in the face with his free hand, causing her to fly across the room and let go of his hand. Opal slams into the temple door with a sharp crack, causing Lapis, Ruby, and to gasp in utter shock. The tall gem takes a moment to make sure her forehead gem isn't cracked before standing up.

"Steven, PeeDee: don't do this, please…"

SteVee looks around, frantic, before barreling through the air, pushing Mr. Fryman out of the way.

"STEVEN, WAIT!" Lapis yells.

"After them gems!" Opal declares, summoning her bow and arrow.

* * *

SteVee sprinted through the beach, not breaking a sweat. He soon stops in front of a large rock, and decides to hide behind it. Calming his breath, SteVee waited patiently until he hears 3 sets of footsteps coming his way.

"Come on, I knew he was going this way!" Opal said, nervousness in her voice.

"Ugh, I can't believe we lost him!" Ruby yelled, anger in her voice.

Slowly, SteVee peeks over the side of the rock, and without warning pounces on Ruby, the nearest gem. Ruby immediately starts to scream as the fusion grabs her by her arm and starts beating her WITH HER OWN WEAPON!

"AHH, HELP!" In an instant, Opal joins the fight, trying her best to hold back SteVee by grabbing him and lifting him up by his arms. SteVee then hits Opal in the head with Ruby, which releases from her grasp.

"Steven, stop!" Lapis immediately charges at SteVee with a water baseball bat, attempting to hit him with it. SteVee ducks just in time to avoid being hit in the head, and then hits Lapis in the gut, causing her to cry out in pain and stumble back.

At that time Opal and Ruby finally snap out of their daze and charge at SteVee at the same time, as well as Lapis with her water baseball bat.

The battle between the 4 becomes a jumble of punches, hits, and screaming. This lasts a while, until SteVee grabs one of the arrows from Opal's bow and stabs it into one of the gems. At first, he's satisfied by the scream it elicits, but this soon turns to horror when the three uninjured see who it is.

"Whoa…"

"Oh no…"

"Lapis…" SteVee whispered, terror and fear crawling through his voice. The fighting has now ceased, and Lapis is standing in front of a crouching SteVee, the arrow lodged deep into her chest.

"Whoopsie daisie! Don't worry Steven, accidents happen!" Lapis says, her voice cracking as she grabs at her chest. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be back soon, just-"

 **POOF!**

Lapis is gone in an instant, and her blue, teardrop shaped gem falls to the sand.

"LAPIS! NO!" In an instant, Steven and PeeDee un-fuse, PeeDee lying on the sand out cold. Still awake, Steven rushes to Lapis' gem, cupping it with both his hands as his whole body trembled. "Lapis, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Please please be okay!"

Steven slowly stood up, the Lapis Lazuli gem still cupped in his hands. Opal crouches down, wrapping her arms around Steven from behind. "Don't worry Steven, it wasn't you who did it, it was the fusion."

"B-But SteVee was a fusion of me and PeeDee!"

"A fusion is more than two people sharing a body Steven." Ruby joins in, standing beside Steven. "As a fusion, you share a mind, and some gems are really unprepared for that! I'm sure that in the future, SteVee will be more…stable."

Steven smiles a little, his shaking slowing down.

"And plus, you haven't slept in the last two days, so you have to consider _that!_ " Opal adds, patting Steven on the shoulder. Steven nods at this, letting out a loud yawn.

"Yeah, I think Steven to get some sleep." Steven says, referring to himself in the third person as he leans into Opal's hug. "Still, it feels good to be back…"

* * *

Later that day, Lapis' gem is resting on the counter, supported by a blue pillow. It sits there, motionless as it had been for the last few hours.

Then, it starts to levitate into the air, a blue light surrounding the gem. As it lifts further into the air, a slender body made of light first forms around it. Then, the body grows clothes and hair, shifting from many different styles and outfits before stopping at one. Finally, Lapis forms from the light, landing gently onto the counter with a gasp.

It is obvious her outfit is different from what Lapis wore before: she's now wearing a seafoam green camisole shirt, royal blue-blue jeans, and brown gladiator shoes, as well as a soft pink bracelet with a blue star on it.

As Lapis looks around the room, and she sees no one is in it, save for Steven sleeping in his bed. Breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of a half-gem, Lapis glides off the counter and over to the temple door. Gazing back at Steven one last time, Lapis shuddered at the memory of SteVee before going into her room, the door swishing shut as she passed through, leaving the room once again silent.


	6. Episode ideas wanted!

Hello readers, it is me!

I am writing this to ask you all to please help me with chapter ideas! I have a big writer's block right now and I can't come up with anything. Here's what has happened so far-

 **SPOILER ALERT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!**

* * *

-Steven has met Connie just once

-Steven finds out that Lapis and Greg once dated.

-There's an Electric Skeleton somewhere in Beach City, sending off a signal that says the location of the Geode Gems.

-Lapis has poofed once and changed her outfit.

-Steven and PeeDee have fused into SteVee.

* * *

 **END OF SPOILERS!**

If you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me or put it in the review box. I'll also accept any OCs, gems, humans, whatever, for future chapters!

Please continue to read and write on, and have a good day!


	7. Final chapter,but new series will arise!

Hey everyone, sorry that I've been silent in this fanfiction for so long. I've been really busy with school and I just haven't had the time to work on anything involving fanfiction.

I'm really sorry to say this, but I'm ending the story.

I know you're all probably mad, but I just- I just can't find any way to continue the story from the way I've set it up so far.

 **However,** I will be restarting this fanfiction in a few days, with relativity few changes with the overall plot. I will try to be as constant with the updates as possible, and hope to make it interesting. I will be using some of the ideas you've given me, and I hope you all continue to read my new fanfiction.

Thanks for reading this, and I hope you read the newer version. Comment in the review section if you want to say anything.


End file.
